Forever and Always
by tvdaddicted
Summary: Antheia moves to Mystic Falls for a new life, a fresh start. What impact will Kol have on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story and I know its not good but its just something I wanted to try. I'd love any feed back if anyone reads this! lol. But anyways here you go.**

* **Season 3 Episode 14****_ Dangerous Liaiso_**_**ns ***_

I sighed out in satisfaction as I lay back onto my couch. I finally finished unpacking my things for my new apartment in Mystic Falls. Hmm _What to do, what to do? _I asked myself before i got up and changed into a star wars t shirt and a pair of jeans then slipped into a pair of white vans, I threw my hair into a messy top knot. I grabbed my car keys off of the kitchen, making my way to the center of the town. I needed to meet new people, I needed a fresh start.

A fresh start. Something I _really_ needed, especially after losing my parents. I turned the car engine off as i thought of the horrible night. Most deffinatly one of the worst nights of my life.

**_FLASHBACK**_**

_I was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. There never were any good shows on past midnight._

_My parents were both working at the hospital. It wasn't unusual for them to be working so late, they did it a lot. I didn't really mind though, they were dedicated to saving peoples lives, it'd be selfish of me to complain. Sighing i turned off the TV and got ready to go to bed. Once brushed my teeth and changed into an over sized t shirt, i crawled into my big bed and tried to fall asleep. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning i let out a heavy breath and went down stairs to get a glass of water. Looking at the clock, i saw that it was nearly 4am. "Great" I muttered to myself, __**how the hell am I gonna be able to wake up on time for my 10 o' clock shift? **__I mentally asked myself. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, pulling me out of my thoughts and making me jump a little.__** Who the hell is knocking on the door at this time? **__I thought.I ran upstairs to grab a pair of sweatpants, quickly putting them on as i heard more knocks. "I'm coming!" I yelled to whoever was behind the front door._

_"Who is it?" I asked once i finally got to the door. ''Officer Delmar ma'am."____**Officer? Why is there a cop at my door?**__ I thought to myself. I opened the door to find a young man in a police uniform, not more than five or six years older than me standing on my front steps. "Is there a problem officer?" I asked hesitantly, I had no idea why he was here, I doubt it'd be for my over due parking tickets, its four in the god damn morning! I thought. "Are you Antheia Caras?" he asked"Yes, why?" I replied waiting for him to tell me on what was going on. "I'm sorry to be the one who informs you but your parents were in a brutal car accident" I stood there frozen for a few moments, then let out an uneasy chuckle making the officer shift uncomfortably. "Ha ha very funny. Now what did you really come here for? My payments for my over due tickets? Did Marol call in a complaint? That old woman never liked me, I think its because i broke up with her grandson, ever since shes been trying to find a way to get to me" I rambled on. "I'm sorry ma'am I wish I was here because of a noise complaint, but they lost control on the highway." he told me, a look of sadness and pity evident in his eyes. "Wha- What?" I stuttered as tears began to fall down my face. Suddenly my legs gave out and i was on the floor crying. __**They couldn't be dead, i saw them just this afternoon. They told me they'd be home in the morning. **__"Ma'am are you OK?!" he asked frantically, helping me into the living room so i could sit on the sofa. "No I- I- I need my mom, wheres my mom?! Mom! Dad!" I screamed It was obvious this cop didn't know what to do, he was just sitting there, trying to find ways to calm me down. __**How could i calm down though? **__"Oh god they re dead. My parents are dead. Oh my god, they cant be no! Oh god! I cried. After calming down, I wiped my eyes and looked at Delmar, "I want to be alone, could you please leave." I asked weakly "Are you sure that's a-" he started to ask but i cut him off "Leave." I demanded. I didn't care if i sounded rude. I needed to be alone. That's how I handled things. I hated people seeing me cry, I felt weak and helpless. This was the only time I let someone see me cry in a while, but I couldn't have it go on anymore. Hesitantly, got up and walked to the door. I followed him to make sure he was fine on his way out, shutting the door behind him_

_Once I was sure he left I went up to my room and cried myself into an uneasy sleep._

**_End of Flashback**_**

**__**I wiped away a tear as i thought of that night. A few months passed and i had to move on with my life, its what they would've of wanted. They would've wanted me to carry on with my life. Since i was 18, i was considered a legal adult so there was no need for me living with some weird distant family member, seeing as we didn't really have immediate family or friends. We were pretty wealthy people seeing as my parents were both sucessful doctors, not snobby wealthy though, just well off. So when they passed away, I was left a great amount of money, not that it really mattered, I would very well rather have my parents with me instead of their money.

Instead of going off to a big time college, like i planned. I decided to move somewhere with new scenery, seeing as my plans before were to move out to Boston. But I no longer wanted to live in a big city, I wanted something new, I wanted to live in a small town, where everyone knew everyone, so I decided on Mystic Falls. Im not really sure how I found the small town, I think I just googled small towns on the east coast to be honest, but i found it and just decided why not?

I got out of my car and walked into diner called _'The Mystic Grill' _"How original" I chuckled to myself. Once I walked in i immediately sat at a table, towards the entrance.

"Hey how are you today, I'm Matt and ill be serving you, now what can i get for ya?" I looked up fro the menu i was reading to see a guy around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me. my eyes wondered down his body, seeing his toned arms. _Wow, he is built. _I thought to myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see Matt chuckling at me causeing me to turn crimson red. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I- I'll have a cheese burger with a side of fries and a coke ple-please." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself. "Sure thing" He laughed as he wrote down my order and walked away. _Way to make yourself look like an idiot Antheia" _I mentally scolded myself.

After ten minutes of waiting Matt returned to my table with a plate of food and a drink in hand "Here's your meal, along with your drink" he smiled setting the items down. "Thank you" I smiled back. "No problem.." he trailed off before asking "Hey are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around before" I laughed at his confused face "Yeah, I'm Antheia, I just moved here from San Francisco." I replied before taking a sip of my coke "Wow, why would you come all the to mystic falls after living in California?" he asked with an look of interest on his face. "I don't know. A fresh start." I shrugged "I see. Hey, I'm about to get off my shift. Would you like a tour around town?" he asked. "Sure that'd be great!" I smiled "OK. I get off in 15 minutes. I'll be back" he said as he went over to help another customer.

A few hours later and I was sitting on a bench next to Matt, clutching my stomach as he was telling me a story about how his friend Tyler put pink hair dye in his shampoo. "Hey! It's not funny! My hair was pink for two weeks!" he pouted as i was laughing at him. "Oh that's totally hilarious! How couldn't you tell there was dye in your shampoo?" I laughed out. Matt was such a nice guy, he was cute too, but I saw him as a brother ore than a love intrest after spending a few hours with him.

"Anyways!" he said rolling his eyes "This family is throwing a ball tonight, and since you don't know anyone here, I was thinking maybe you'd want to go with me? Y- you know, so you could meet a few people and not be such a- a stranger." He asked nervously. I smiled at his nervousness "Yeah, I'll go. But not as your date, only as friends, is that alright?" i asked not wanting to hurt his feelings. He smiled at me

" Yeah of course. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds great!" I beamed and gave him my cell number and address. "Well, I need to find a dress and get ready, I'll see you tonight?" I asked "Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye Antheia." He smiled then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, I stood in front of my bedroomgh mirror fixing any imperfections I saw. Right after Matt left me, i went to the nearest boutique, in search of the perfect dress, after about an hour of searching i found the dress i was looking for. It was like a charcoal grey floor length dress made out of a chiffon material, it had a sweet heart neck line that was was bedazzled with crystal like beads. I paired the dress off with a pair of silver strappy heals and my grandmothers diamond earrings and necklace set. My hair was up in an elegant messy bun, I kept my make up simple, with a little bit of eye shadow and winged eyeliner with a think coat of mascara, leaving my lips nude except for a little lip gloss and blush on my cheeks. I spritzed myself with my Chance by Chanel perfume and I was done.

As soon as I walked out of my room I heard a knock on my door, I picked up my black clutch putting my cell phone and a twenty in it before walking over to my door. I opened the door to find Matt standing there in suit. "You look great" he complimented me "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" I responded. "Well, would you like to get going?" he asked, I only nodded in reply grabbing my house keys and jacket, shutting and locking the door behind me and walked with Matt to his pick up truck.

The ride to the ball was only about five minutes, Matt and i made small talk and he told me that he'd stay by my side if I wanted. I smiled in reply as we pulled up into a long driveway which lead to a beautiful mansion at the end. "Woah" I breathed out, causing Matt to chuckle. "Yeah, the Mikaelsons are pretty loaded and they like to show it" he said "I can see that, this mansion is beautiful!" I exclaimed, which made him laugh some more. "Come on, lets go in" he said while getting out of the truck. Before I could reach over to open my door Matt was opening it for me "Well I see that Chivalry isn't completely dead." I joked and he chuckled. I linked my arm through his as he led us to the doors.

I couldn't help but look around in pure awe as we entered. "Its even more beautiful on the inside" I whispered, but not loud enough for Matt to hear, I continued to gaze around, Matt's voice pulled me out of the slight trance, "Look, there's the mayor, let me introduce you." I smiled in reply, letting him lead us over to a beautiful older women with blue eyes and a very good looking guy. He was wearing a tux just like Matt, his black hair tousled and the most piercing blue eyes i had ever seen. The Mayor also had blue eyes, but they weren't as bright as the man, she had light brown hair, that was pulled into a bun. She was wearing a champagne gold dress that fell to the floor with her.

"Mayor Lockwood, I'd like to introduce you to Antheia Caras, shes new to mystic falls." "Antheia, what a pleasure! Please call me Carol!" she smiled "Hello Carol" I said softly nodding to her. "Antheia, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore" she motioned to the man she had been previously talking to "He's from one of the founding families" she added. "Hello, I'm Antheia" I held out my hand for him to shake "Damon." he introduced himself, lightly shaking my hand. While having a conversation, someone pulled Matt to the side to speak with him. As i was speaking to Carol and Damon, a young man who seemed to be in his early twenties, came up to Carol and introduced him himself " Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson"he spoke with a thick British accent as he pulled her hand to his mouth kissing her knuckles. "I hope your lovely town embraces us, just as much as we plan to embraced it." he smiled looking over to me. "And you are?" He asks smiling looking me up and down, causing me to blush a bit "Antheia Caras. I just moved here" I answered politely. He grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles letting his lips linger a bit "Lovely meeting you Antheia, I'm Kol Mikaelson." he released my hand, stepping back."Damon Salvatore." Damon stepped forward, holding out his hand for Kol to shake "have we met?" he asked Kol curiously. Kol looked at Damon, ignoring his hand "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out" he replied then walked away as i stifled back a laugh.

Once Kol was out of sight, I excused myself from Carol and Damon to search for Matt. "Come on Matt where are you?" I muttered continuing my search. After helplessly giving up, I went to the bar for a glass of champagne. As i waited for my drink, a girl who seemed to be about my age walked up ordering a glass also. Her hair was curled to the side, and her make up looking flawless. Her dress was like a gold color underneath with a black sheer outer layer. **(A/N: idk how to describe it!) **"A glass of champagne please." she ordered seeming somewhat distracted. "Your dress is absolutely stunning" I complimented her "Thank you" she smiled warmly "I'm Antheia, by the way." I introduced myself holding out my hand for her to shake. "Elena" she stated as she took my hand. "I haven't seen you around?" she questioned hesitantly, causing me to let out a light chuckle, "Yeah I know, I just moved here from California." I smiled "I came here with Matt Donavan" informing her as the bartender handed me my glass, "Well I better continue my search for him" I smiled as I walked on.

"Matt!" I called out after finally spotting him after my long search. Ok it wasn't that long but still, i did not appreciate him leaving me like that. "Matt! What the hell? You can't just leave me like that! I scolded as i walked up to him. "Sorry Antheia, I got distracted " He explained rubbing the back of his neck. "Distracted my as-" Before i could finish my sentence, i was interrupted by a clinking noise that came from the grand steps.

"Uh, if everyone could gather please." A man announced, i was assuming it was the Mikaelsons seeing as Kol was up there with two more men and a girl. " Welcome, Thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings out family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." he continued as an older woman stepped down. " Tonights pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." he finished off, heading to the ballroom. "Would you like to dance miss?" Matt asked jokingly bowing. "Well of course I would, sir." i curtsied as i took his hand.

Everyone started to line up as _Give me love _began to play. "Oh god I love Ed Sheeran" I told Matt as the dance started. "Really? I don't think I've heard of him before before" he shrugged causing me to gasp "Matthew, have you been living under a rock? Ed Sheeran is one of the best artist out, he's brilliant!." I exclaimed as we danced around the ballroom. "Sorry?" he laughed as he spun me into someone elses arms.

"Well hello again darling" I looked up to see a gorgeous Kol smirking down at me. "Hello" I replied simply. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?" he asked as his eyes scanned around the room. " Yes actually, your family sure can throw a ball" I laughed looking around, seeing as i never really been to an actual ball before. "Whats so funny? "I looked up at Kol to see he had an eyebrow raised. His brown eyes seemed so captivating. _God he's so beautiful._ I thought to myself before speaking "Nothing, this is just my first ball, I guess" I said awkwardly smiling. "Well it was lovely dancing with you, I shall find you later darling?" he asked as the dance ended "Of course" I smiled as he walked away.

I couldn't help but smile as I to find Matt. "This kid is always going MIA." I muttered to myself. I made my way upstairs thinking maybe he'd be up here. "Is anyone even allowed up here?" I asked myself as I went out on to a balcony. "No, not really, the party is meant to be downstairs darling." I jumped clutching my chest as I heard Kols voice from behind me. "Oh my god! Kol you scared me!" causing him to smirk. "My apologies" He said as he began to walk closer to me. "Now what are you doing up here alone darling?" he asked as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "I- I was ju-just looking for Matt" I stuttered noticing how close we were. "W- What are you doing up here?"I stuttered once more. _You're making yourself look like an idiot Antheia, stop stuttering!_ I scolded myself. "Just looking for something to eat." I felt his breath on my neck, causing me to shiver. "What do you mean, why would you be looking up here?" I stepped back with my eyebrows furrowed. "I was looking for something like you, something divine." I took another step back with my eyes wide "Woah there buddy," I put my hands up " I'm flattered and all but I'm not that type of girl, I mean, I just met you!" I exclaimed feeling uncomfortable as he took a step forward, I tried to take another step back but i felt myself against the railing. "Crap" I muttered as i noticed him stepping closer to me, he stood right in front of me, bringing his lips closer to my neck, lightly brushing his lips over my skin. "What are you doing?" I asked as i tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. "Kol stop." I demanded, pushing harder as I felt his hand run down my body. _Does this kid not understand the meaning of no? _Kol brought his head up, looking me in the eyes "You will not move or make a sound, do you understand?" He demanded as his eyes dilated. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I just said no now get off of me." I pushed him off making my way back inside. Right when I got the door, Kol was standing in front of me causing me to jump back. "What the he-" before I could answer, he had me against the railing again. "How di-did you move us s-so fast?" I stuttered trying to comprehend what was going.

"Hush darling" he whispered as veins appeared around his eyes. "Kol!" I screamed when he brought his mouth to my neck, piercing his teeth into it. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge, "Get off of me!" I cried as I continued to kick and push, but he had a firm grip on my waist. Nothing worked as I felt my self growing weaker. "Hey, hey, hey, easy on the girl, don't want to scare her out of town now.'' I heard a familiar voice say from behind Kol. Kol pulled his head back, looking over his shoulder to see who the voice came from. Kol let go of my waist causing me to tumble to the side,seeing as i was too weak to hold myself up.

I looked up to see Damon standing there with a scowl on his face and before i knew it, he had pushed Kol over the railing, jumping over after him. I gasped as i look over too see he had snapped Kols neck. I put my hand up to where Kol had bit me, feeling blood, I began to panic. _What did he do to me? I need to get out of here. _I ran inside, barely even being able to keep myself up. "Antheia? Antheia! What happened" Someone grabbed my shoulders, I looked to see Matt. "Matt, take me home please, I don't know whats happening. Please get me out of here" I began to cry. "You're bleeding, who did this? " he asked, "K- Kol" I replied weakly before I felt darkness take over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's POV:**

I walked around, looking for Antheia. I haven't seen her since we danced and I was getting a little worried. _Why would you leave her alone? Here of all places?_ I made my way upstairs, hoping I'd find her up here.

I made my way down the hallway , seeing someone tumbling in the hall from what it seemed to be a balcony. I got closer the the person noticing her long grey dress "Antheia?" I asked noticing she was about to fall over. "Antheia! What happened" I ran over, grabbing her shoulders, helping her not fall not over. She looked up at me, fear evident in her eyes, "Matt, take me home please, I don't know whats happening. Please get me out of here." she begged as she began to cry. I looked her over noticing blood running down her neck. "You re bleeding, who did this?" I asked as guilt and anger rushed through my veins. _I shouldn't have invited her here, stupid stupid stupid Matt. _"K-Kol" she finally answered, before she passed out. "Antheia?!" I tried waking her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Oh god, I shouldn't have asked you to come this is all my fault." I apologized as i put my hand over her wound. "Is everything alright?" I heard a voice from behind me, I turned to find Elijah standing there, trying to figure out what was going on. "No, not at all, I need to get her to a hospital." I said hurriedly, picking up Antheia, last thing i wanted was her around another original, especially when she was bleeding.

"What happened to her, shes bleeding." he asked as he took a step torwads us.

"Your brother nearly killed her, shes lost a lot of blood, i need to get her out of here." I told him trying to leave, I needed to bring her to Stefan or Caroline, she needed their blood. I couldn't have her dying on me. A chill ran up my spine as that thought crossed my mind._ She is not going to die, don't even think that._

"She wont make it all the way to the hospital with her, my blood will heal her." He told me as he bit into his wrist. I thought about denying his offer but when i looked down at Antheia, I dint really have a choice, she looked so weak. Hesitantly, I brought her over to Elijah, letting him bring his wrist to her mouth. I watched her subconsciously drink it, the wound immediately healing. "Why are you helping her?" I asked him as her face gained color. "I gave my mother my word none of the locals would not get hurt, plus i do not see any reason as to why she should suffer because of my brothers actions." he told me stepping back. "What brother did you say did this? He asked as he looked down at Antheia's stirring body. "She told me it was Kol before she passed out."

"I see, well I apologize for Kols actions."

He walked off, leaving me with Antheia. I carried her out to my truck, setting her down in the passenger seat. I walked over to the drivers side, getting in and starting the car. I looked over at Antheia sleeping peacefully, her face looked so innocent. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess.." I said before driving off to her apartment.

I pulled into her driveway shutting the truck engine off, I glanced at Antheia who was still asleep. I sighed grabbing her purse, getting out of the truck walking over to her side. I picked her up and made my way inside her apartment. I unlocked her door, turning on the light, I looked around seeing empty moving boxes. "Haven't been here a whole week and you're already getting eaten." I laughed light heartedly. I walked into her bedroom, laying her on her bed then made my way out to the kitchen, wetting a napkin to clean the blood off her neck. After I cleaned her up, I let myself out. I got into my truck, deciding to clear my mind.

I sat at the bar sipping on a cup of coffee. "Hi." I looked over to see Rebekah standing beside me still in her ball gown. "What are you doing?" she breathed out. "Well lets see I, brought my friend to a dance, not staying by her side like I promised, letting her almost get killed by your brother, probably scarring her for life. so I guess I just needed a minute to myself to think." I replied not bothering to look up.

"Well I thought maybe i could buy you an apology drink."

"Maybe you could just, leave me alone." I suggested, looking up at her.

"Look I'm- I'm really sorry about Kol, he's a lunatic." she apologized for her brother.

"Look Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone." I told her before I made my way out of the truck, heading home, wondering how I was going to explain all of this to Antheia and not scare her away.


End file.
